designyourfuturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Role Model
Role Models Role models are the exemplars of peoples or organizations that people can look up to. For some people, it can often be their family members, and for some, it can be famous figures known for their contribution to the society. For me, I admire anyone who has brought great changes with passion: anyone who contributes his or her efforts to improve the society no matter the situation. Thus, I chose one role model: an organization called “Doctors without Borders” or by its French name, “Medecins sans Frontieres” (in short, MSF). “Doctors without borders”, or “Medecins sans Frontieres” (MSF) in French, is a non-governmental organization (NGO) that seeks to medical help for people who are victims to various disasters, diseases, and armed conflict around the world. There are probably many organizations that have the same mission: to provide medical help to people who are in need of such help. However, what appealed to me the most about this organization is that it spread out all over the world, throughout more than 60 countries. I was surprised by the influence they have gave to the people. More importantly, by looking at their blog posts, I was able to gain indirect experience of what it is like to work in the organization and help people. “Doctors without Borders” was first founded in 1971. It was started by a group of journalists who wanted to make an organization to help victims of major disasters around the world. The organization consisted of 300 volunteers, including 13 journalists when the organization was formally created. For the organization believed everyone had the right to receive medical care, with their motive to assist people with medical care without prejudice, they started their long journey to provide people with medical care. Starting on their mission for the 1972 earthquake in Nicaragua, the organization slowly paved its way. However, with the internal conflicts in 1979, MSF was temporarily shut down. It was then in 1980, the organization has been finding ways to adjust their methods for efficient and quick medical assistance. Now MSF has become a widespread organization that has placed its foot on more than 60 countries. The organization has even received a novel peace prize for their effort. I feel that despite many failures the organization had experienced until it was finally functional and recognized, it was the organization’s motive and the members’ strong desire to save people in danger and their motivation to save as many people as they can. Thus, the affection from the members led the organization to have multiple successes that made them what they are now. I believe role models are great exemplars to follow and find what one is passionate about indeed. However, some people are often limited by their role models and try to achieve whatever their role models have done. Even though I have only chosen one role model, I think having many role models is also important because one can look up to that various qualities that each individual possesses differently. http://www.doctorswithoutborders.org/founding-msf Final